Untitled (for now) Original Character Fic
by Bismuth.Sagitta
Summary: The G-boys rescue a girl and eventually chaos will ensue.


Title: Untitled Original Character (as of yet) Fic, by Alexandra Charpentier/LadySandrock/Bismuth/etc.  
Warnings: yaoi, semi-non-yaoi, threesome, ranting, straight Wufei  
Feedback: PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE......!!!  
Archive: GW Addiction (even though I don't have anything there yet): go ahead (Please italicize thoughts). Anyone else, go ahead, don't change anything and tell me where it's going!  
*thoughts* "spoken"

(Heero and Trowa), (Duo, Quatre, and Indi)

Indi's POV

Most of the other female slaves I served with hated me for my docility. All I knew was "women's work"--cooking, cleaning, ... other things ... No, I didn't like being a slave--who does? But it was all I knew, so I did it. 

When Duo-sama and Quatre-sama and the other Gundam pilots took me away from all that, I was grateful. Quatre-sama even said he'd let me live at his main estate. I thanked him profusely. 

:::talking to Quatre:::

Thank you for honest work! Work, he says? You are a guest. No, Quatre-sama. As much as I am falling in love with you and Duo-sama (everyone is -sama to me), I will go somewhere else if I must. I want to have my own life. Isn't that what freedom is all about?

No, Quatre-sama--gomen, just Quatre--I don't want to leave you. Maybe I could work right here at your house. I have some original recipies--yes, original. No one ever found them because I couldn't write them down at the time. Besides, there are forty-five mobile suits in the hangar that need cleaning from the last sandstorm, and I'm sure your help wouldn't mind another two hands.

I love you too. I know, but it would seem like gold-digging to me. Besides, I like doing girl stuff for all five of you. It's all I can do to thank all of you--Heero for not killing me on the spot, Wufei for teaching me to read and write, Trowa and Duo for teaching me Japanese, and Wufei helped there too... and you. You, Duo, and Trowa. My brother Trowa. My twin. Someone like me. Shoulders to cry on. Individuality and freedom to explore. Thank you all for your patience.

:::talking to all of them:::

I'm thinking about the day we met--my last master had just lent me to a group of OZ soldiers for the weekend when the attack came. I had been ready to welcome death because it would be better than what those soldiers wanted to do. When Heero threw me into his Gundam--and I had no idea what it was at the time--I thought I was going out of the frying pan and into the fire. I'm so glad my fears weren't his intentions. Not that I knew what he was saying--I didn't know a word of Japanese, which had already gotten me in trouble with the OZ soldiers. I knew Spanish, my birth tongue, and I'd learned Arabic working for various masters. Spoken only, of course. When I found myself alone in a *bed* (which had never happened before) and Wufei on the safehouse couch, I knew that you were different. 

We're all at a Winner family-sponsored safehouse, this one on a dirt road from a street. I've got on a swimsuit--a beautiful two-piece that one of Quatre's sisters gave me. The five of us are in the front yard, and I've got the hose. With my thumb directing the water pressure, I've got all six of us soaked. Wufei keeps shouting "ONNA!" but I've come to regard it as a nickname, a term of endearment, and honestly I don't care if he doesn't mean it that way. Trowa discreetly pushes Heero into the (gigantic) two-foot kiddie pool. I'd never seen anyone push anyone into a pool discreetly before. How do you do that, Tro-chan? Heero threatens to kill his one and only--*again*--and I nail him between the eyes with a blast of well water from the hose. That's my brother you're threatening! Duo's laughing so hard it looks like he's going to wet himself. He doesn't--thankfully, since I do their laundry. Hai, I spoil them all. 

Well they spoil me, it's only fair.

I'm broken from my reverie by a woosh of water--someone's cranked up the water pressure. Wufei. It figures. He wrestles the hose away from me and pushes me into the pool with the force of the water(It's about time he had some fun!), and I fall quite ungracefully on top of my brother and his beloved, interrupting a steamy make-out session. Hastily I get up, and run into the house, my braids bouncing in their straight lines. (My hair is as weird as my brother's--same color, only waist length and no bangs. I wear my hair in two braids, and they stick out at forty-five degree angles--one pointing right and the other pointing left--from where ordinary hair would hang limp.) I come out with a tray of iced tea in different flavors. Duo bounds up to me, his own unique four-piece braid swishing, and puts an arm around my shoulder, kissing my neck, and takes the tray away from me. We walk to the table, where Quatre's complaining that the pool will never get filled if we keep fooling around. Wufei answers this by dousing him. Duo sets the tray of drinks on the table and kisses our short, pale and handsome and they whisper for a few seconds. Duo, grinning mischeviously, runs for the toolshed. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and I look at Quatre for an explanation, and he just smiles beatifically.

I notice Duo out of the corner of my eye, but he puts a finger to his lips meaning, you didn't see anything, riiiight? Quatre, Heero, and Trowa see him too. We all say nothing. 

"KISAMA!!!" Wufei shouts as he's shot in the back of his already soaked head by a blast from a Super Soaker 100000000000000. I grin. 'Kisama' is Wufei's 'nickname' for Duo.

"There's more in the shed!" Duo says, and we all run for the small building. 

Yeah, there's more. Three more. Heero and Trowa, as masters of stealth, each score one, and Quatre ducks in and gets the third. Wufei and I run for the hose (it's a better water weapon anyway) as we're chased by Trowa, Heero, and Quatre run for the pool house to fill their Super Soakers.

I surrender the hose to Wufei and go into what Duo calls "Wendy" mode--I went into the pool house and stayed there, filling the water guns. They carried a lot of water, and get rid of it faster than it can be reloaded. I smile, and look out the pool house window as I pull some wet stray locks of hair off my face. 

*My boys,* I think. *They're--*

"Indi-chan!" Duo slides in on the tile floor as I hold my breath, thinking that one of these days he's gonna break his neck doing that. "I need another refill!"

*--...my boys.*

To be expanded and continued.

Soooo, what do you think? I'd been meaning to write this for a long time now, and I finally got off my lazy butt--or rather, on it--and typed it out. Please comment! I'm not sure where to go with this!

-Alexandra-  
krepta_starchild@hotmail.com


End file.
